Highschool DxD: Dragon Emperor
by Pyro Demon Lord
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Issei defeated Vali, gained Albion and went back in time to live? Would he restart his reputation and make a better name for himself? Will he be able to protect everyone that he holds dear to him? Well read to find out. Rated M for language, possible lemons, and because it is DxD for crying out loud.
1. Crimson Dragon Emperor's Beginnings

Hey so I have decided to delete my stories and start over. I am going to have this story as an ongoing project until I feel that I have fulfilled my duties as a writer.

This story will be a refinement of some of the stories I have written and go in to more detail than they did. I should also point out that in the story, after they went back in time, they go to when Issei had not met Hatsuda and Motohama yet.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Crimson Dragon Emperor's Beginnings

* * *

1,000 years ago, there was a great war that took place. The war was for dominance between the 3 powers. The 3 were God and the angels, Azazel and the fallen angels, Satan and the demons.

There was a disagreement between the other creatures that led them to participate on this war. Dragons did not see any point in the war as they were all powerful beings.

Soon, some dragons decided to offer their assistance to the 3 great powers. Their were 2 specific dragons that got into a very big disagreement and took it to the battlefield.

The 2 dragons were the Crimson Dragon Ddraig and the Vanishing Dragon Albion.

The 3 powers and other creatures were being destroyed because of the immense power of them clashing.

As a last effort, the 3 powers joined together temporarily to get rid of the 2 dragons causing so much destruction.

As a result, God sacrificed himself but not without telling his successor Michael the Archangel to keep people believing in him.

With that, God sacrificed the essence of his very being and separated their bodies and souls.

The body was destroyed and the soul was put in sacred gears.

It could not fully destroy the dragon but at least they could not get out and wreak havoc on everyone and everything.

The sacred gears were then put into humans with a certain prophecy being told.

It said: "Whomever wields these sacred gears will be blessed with their power. They will bear the immense power of the 2 legendary heavenly dragons. The life of them will be like an impenetrable tower. They will be forced to tread on. The vanishing dragon always wins. If the Crimson Dragon should ever win, the 2 dragons will find peace and become partners to the Crimson Dragon's host."

With that, they were cast into humans to eternally fight with each other. If the Crimson Dragon ever won, they would both become partners to him and that person would become the immortal peacekeeper.

_present day _

The Vanishing Dragon was keeping an eye out to look for who the Crimson Dragon's host was.

One day, he found who it was as he brought back Baraquiel for Azazel-Sama. It turned out to be a boy that was around his age that was a devil. The easy part was that he had not unlocked the full balance breaker.

He waited for a more convenient time to approach and defeat him.

He found out that he was a pawn of the Gremory clan of Devils named Issei Hyoudou.

He was going to wait a little longer but one day came his chance.

The 2 dragon hosts were at a peace talk with the 3 great powers.

A band of wizards were attacking them and Vali, the Vanishing Dragon host, as well as Issei, the Crimson Dragon host, helped to destroy the wizards.

After they were done, Issei was attacked by Vali. Issei and Vali were both in their full Scale mail balance breakers.

The 2 of them were battling for half an hour until both of their balance breakers disappeared.

They were panting and Vali said "You are very good, Crimson Dragon, however... can you keep up?"

Vali put back on his scale mail and so did Issei saying, "Oh I can. The question is... Why don't you just fucking die already?"

Vali had used his divide ability again on him but Issei countered with using boost.

Vali said "Very good. You have learned to counter my divide ability. Can you keep going, or do I have to finish you off right now? Don't answer that."

Vali took out his claws and slashed Issei in the Stomach, making him bleed out.

Issei, as a last resort to protect them, had taken his sword Ascalon and stabbed Vali in the heart when he thought he had won.

Vali said "Wow, so you finally win Ddraig. Too bad that this host won't live long enough to...*cough*...use Albion's power. I may have only scratched him in the stomach, but I had laced my claws with Samael's cursed blood. He will...die before... I do..."

Issei said "That is what you think. I laced my sword with a one time curse. the curse makes what ever I cut the next time die. I will have his power and I watched you long enough to know how to use his powers...I have a little favor to call in too...HEY, RIAS-SAN!"

She cried out to him with tears in her eyes "Yes my precious Issei? What is your request?"

He wiped tears from her eyes and said "Don't cry Rias-san. I ask that you get Ophis here immediately. I have a favor to call in with her for saving her from trouble with the 3 powers."

She nodded and called her over.

She appeared on a red circle made by Rias.

She ran over to Issei and said "What the hell happened? What do you need me to do Issei?"

He coughed out blood and said "First Vali is dead right?"

She nodded and said "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

He said "I am calling in my favor from that time. Do you know of any way that I could redo this so I don't die?"

She said "Yes, if I send you and me back in time, I can prevent your death but there is something I should warn you of."

They all listened in and she continued "I can not send you back a few minutes. I would have to send you back 6 years. Are you really willing to go through with this?"

He smiled and said "That is actually perfect because I can redefine my life. If I do then Ddraig won't be so depressed. I could become alot stronger than I am. Since we would go back though, would I retain my memories?"

She said "Yes, you will remain with your memories eventually but you will need to establish contact with the friends you have now to bring back their knowledge. You need to also find what the keyword for them is. If you find that, they will remember. Are you all okay with this?"

They all nodded and she said "The other thing is that since Issei with restart life, Albion will go with him. Since it is like a restart, he will actually act as the descendant of himself. He will have both of the heavenly dragons inside him as his partners but he will need to awaken Albion in order to use him. Say the same thing as you say for Ddraig but say Vanishing Gear instead of Boosted Gear. See you on the other side Issei."

With that, Issei felt a new power enter into him. Albion finally entered into him and awoke and said "Never mind that, I am here so I will already be awake when you regain your memories. See ya then partner."

Ophis then sent both of them back in time and Issei felt his body shrinking and becoming weaker. He saw his stomach fix itself and the curse leave him.

He felt an intense pain in his bones as he started to become...A 10 YEAR OLD?!

He woke with a start and felt his stomach only to find that it was perfectly fine.

He got up and said "Hey Ddraig, Albion, are you guys there?"

His left hand glowed green as it said "Yeah i'm here partner."

His right hand glowed blue which was strange to Issei since it never happened before. Albion said "Yeah I am here too partner. Hey Ddraig, I wonder how it is gonna be now that me and you share the same host and he is now immortal."

Issei was shocked and said "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Albion said "So I take it you didn't tell him did you Ddraig?"

Ddraig said with a guilty sound to his voice "I was gonna get around to it."

Albion laughed and said "No worries Ddraig. I got this one. You see Issei, whoever finally defeats the Vanishing Dragon, yes they get the benefits of both dragons but what I think Ddraig forgot to mention was that this person becomes the eternal host of both of them until he is killed. He can never die from natural causes. That person becomes immortal and extremely powerful. You are now the host and controller of both heavenly dragons."

He was glad that he would not die and said "Okay now that I know that is there anything else that you forgot to mention Ddraig?"

Ddraig said "Well yes, for one, it is true that you are immortal but something I should add is that dragons have a natural tendency to attract women. You already know this but what you didn't know was that the more dragons you control, the bigger the amount of women you attract. Get ready to attract alot more girls. Alot of times, we have even been known to attract dragons as well as any other creature that ever existed."

Issei said "So not only am I immortal, but I am going to basically attract anything that moves. Great! Ddraig, I promise you this. When I went back in time, that was the day that my extreme perversion died. I refuse to be known by the boob dragon anymore. I will be known as... The Dragon Emperor."

Ddraig said "That was so beautiful. I am glad that you want a better title for yourself. Come on now, you are hungry and I heard your mom calling for you. This time, are you going to show them us or are you going to try to hide it?"

He said "In my old life, I was constantly trying to hide it from people and most of all, my parents. This time, I will let them know who I really am. No secrets from them like that. If possible, I want to make my life the best it can be."

Issei got up and went down stairs to eat.

After getting down stairs, he asked his parents if he could talk to them which shocked them that their son wanted to talk.

He sat them down and said "Guys, I need to tell you something."

His mom said "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

He waved his hands and said "NO! I did not! I want to show you something."

he held up his hands and said "Vanishing Gear! Boosted Gear!"

After that, a white gear with a deep blue on it and a red gear with green on it appeared on his hands.

His parents were shocked and said "Issei what is that? We need to get you to a doctor immediately!"

His mom reached for a phone but Issei stopped her with a now human hand.

She calmed down and he said "This is what I am. I am a descendant of the people that wielded sacred gears. I have both of them. I am part dragon, simply put. I don't need to see a doctor because this is normal. I am going to be away for a while. I am going to be training and such. I will always be your son but I have someone I must talk to. I will miss you both alot. Goodbye."

He walked out the door and started on his trek.

He knew not what lay ahead but all he did know was he had to train to defend those he loved.

* * *

Well I know it isn't the best but this chapter is to get the basics down.

If you have any questions or comments then review or PM me.

Laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


	2. In Need Of A Friend

Hey guys. So this is my next chapter and it will go into training. With you though? Who did Issei need to talk to? Who will Issei meet?

Will she be friendly?

Gotta read to find out.

Here is the next chapter so read on.

Chapter 2: In Need Of A Friend

* * *

Issei was walking around town after being able to figure out how to call out Ddraig and Albion without actually saying it but thinking it.

He was proud that he could now call them out with his thoughts.

He was walking to the park and as he walked over to the swings, he noticed a girl there. She looked around his age and looked very familiar.

She said "Oh hello Issei. I see that you have awakened your memories. Do you remember me?"

The voice was almost like a trigger and he said "Ophis? is that you? I had no idea. You look like someone around my age."

Ophis replied "Yes it is me, you fail to realize that sending you back in time did not just send you back in time. It sent all of us back in time. So far, only you and I have our memories, but you must be wary about something. I may be it but I am not First. I only will know who it is when they awaken but for now, they could be someone that was your enemy."

Issei gulped and said "So this First, could be someone that could kill me. Great! Do you know of anyone that can train me to become stronger? I am going to rewrite history so that I become known as the Dragon Emperor. No more of that harem shit. I have heard that I will attract one anyway but I am not setting it as a goal. I will train to become a very strong person who can protect those who he cares for."

She said "Well there is one other person that awoke just now. It is Azazel. He can train you and that way you can become stronger. Let's go meet him. Follow me!"

They trekked over to the Shrine of Baraquiel and checked the place out.

Ophis said "Listen here. You don't have gear as powerful as you did back then. You only have the simplest of the gear. There is a friend of yours here. She is a fallen angel. Try to focus and get information to where Azazel is and do not focus on getting her to remember or else we might not get out in one piece. Baraquiel could be First and attack you."

With that, A woman walked out and said "What business do you have here young man?"

Issei replied "I wish to speak with Azazel the Fallen Angel."

She said "What is your business with him? Who are you?"

Issei said "I am Issei Hyoudou, the Dragon Emperor. I wish to speak to him regarding training."

She said "Baraquiel, we have a guy asking to see Azazel-sama."

He said "Well get him then. He doesn't present any threat to him."

After getting Azazel, the said man walked up to Issei and said "Ah, so you come to ask for training do you?"

Issei nodded and said "Yes. I wish to become stronger."

He replied "Well follow me."

They walked down the shrine and Issei and Ophis parted ways saying "We shall meet again after your training. You know how to find me."

_time skip 3 years_

Issei has been training with Azazel in the mountains for some time and going to school when not training.

Issei developed some toned muscles and is able to obtain his Balance Breakers with ease.

He can maintain all 3 of them for a week of continuous use before having to recharge for 5 minutes.(let's just say he has developed some rather amazing stamina.)

Issei has the Boosted gear balance breaker and Vanishing gear balance breaker as well as the Twin Heaven balance breaker.

He has developed his own set of dragon wings. The wings are Crimson with the edges of them with dark blue.

He has taken the liberty of showing people what he is.

One day, he was walking back to Ophis to finally meet back up with her when he saw a girl bent over crying on the ground.

He got closer to her and said "Hey are you okay?"

She got mad and said "Get away. Just get away from me!"

He backed away and said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She stopped crying and looked at him and said "Really? You won't...hurt me? I have no one to go to because...my sister killed her master and now she might get killed... Hey...please don't leave me."

Issei ran to her and hugged her from behind which shocked her. He said "Don't worry. I will never leave you. Not now and not ever. What is your name little one?"

She said "My name is Koneko. Who are you?"

He wiped her tears away and gave her a smile. He said "My name Issei and I am the Dragon Emperor."

She was fascinated that she made friends with a dragon host.

She said "Well hello Issei. I am glad we met. I hope we can be friends."

She started to well up with tears and he said "Shh. I will most definitely be your friend little Koneko. I will make sure that nothing will ever hurt you. Now no more crying. Here, me and you can meet with my friend and we can go have a treat afterwards, what do you say to that?"

She said "S-s-sure. You sure are a nice person. I will call you Issei-senpai."

They went and met up with Ophis in the park. He introduced Koneko to her and they went to get a treat.

Issei went with them to an ice cream shop and bought them ice cream.

Koneko ate hers like a cat would, all cute like and that got Issei thinking.

'Yeah that is Koneko all right. I wonder if I have truly rewritten history to where she won't hate me anymore. I would love that considering all the beat downs I would get. Of course, they were all deserved but still. I sure hope she is First.'

**Koneko POV**

I sure do like Issei-senpai. He is so nice to me. I think I have found a good person to take care of me.

He even bought me ice cream. I wonder if he knows what I am.

Oh no, if he finds out then he will hate me for sure.

He will make me leave because I am different.

And his parents, they will hate me because of being different too. I knew it was too good to be true. I will never have anyone to like me for who I am.

**Normal POV**

Issei noticed Koneko deep in thought and said "Koneko, are you okay?"

She started to cry but said "Issei-senpai... If I wasn't human, would...would you still like me?"

She started to get more and more sad as she was afraid of his answer.

Instead, she got up to leave and started to walk away.

She walked out of the shop and started down the road.

Meanwhile, Issei was trying to gather the words to tell her the truth.

He finally found them and opened his dragon wings and flew out of the shop after her.

He caught up to her and landed in front of her.

She turned around to run away but was caught in his embrace and she opened her eyes wide in shock as she gasped.

He said to her "Listen to me Koneko. It doesn't matter what you are. The main thing is you are who you are. I will always like you Koneko. Thing is, I already knew what you are. I still like you no matter what. I will always be by your side. Truth be told, I am not human either."

She said "What are you then?"

He unfurled his dragon wings and said "I am part dragon. I was never human to begin with. I don't care that you are a Nekomata. All I care about is that you are safe."

She looked up at him with happy eyes and said "Really? You really care about me?"

He said "Of course I do. Since I first saw you, I only wanted to make sure you were safe and sound."

She ran to and hugged him tightly as she cried her eyes out.

After 5 minutes of crying into his welcoming shoulders, she finally started to only sob lightly as she said "Thank...you I...Issei-senpai... for accepting me."

He said "Hey now, a girl like you shouldn't be left to be all alone and sad. You are a really nice girl and you deserve happiness and love."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "Really? You really... love me?"

He said "Yes. Of course I do. You are a very beautiful and great young girl. I will protect you and be with you for all of time."

He wiped her tears and said "I know that my parents will welcome you. If not, they will have to deal with it because, rather they want to or not, you can stay with me."

She wiped her face of the remaining tears and said "Okay, I would like that alot."

She weakly smiled and grabbed onto his arm as they walked back to the shop.

They enjoyed the rest of their time with Ophis and then said goodnight and went their separate ways.

On the walk home, they were talking until they were attacked by a fallen angel named Reynalle.

She said "I am sorry to interrupt your chat but you must die Issei Hyoudou. You are too much of a threat to us."

Koneko said "NOOOO...get away from him. He did nothing wrong."

Issei pushed her out of the way and said "Don't worry about me Koneko. I am not going anywhere. As for you, Fallen Angel, I am going to personally escort your ass to hell for making her panic."

He said "Twin Heaven Scale Mail!"

With that, Red Armor with dark blue spikes came out and red wings with blue edges came out.

Reynalle and Koneko were shocked and Reynalle said "How do you already have your balance breaker and one that isn't even known at that. What are you?"

He smirked under his helmet and said "I am the Dragon Emperor, now get out of the way or get your ass kicked, your choice."

She got mad and threw a light spear at him, but was deflected by his armor.

She said "How is that possible? You should have been pierced by that."

Issei said "Well I am part dragon ya know. However, me deflecting that is the least of your worries right now. Truth is, you chose wrongly."

He dashed at her so fast that she didn't even see him move and gave her a hit in the gut.

The hit was so hard, she coughed out some blood.

He said "Don't kid yourself. That was a warning shot. If you choose to continue, I will kill you with the next hit. Now leave you Fallen Angel shit."

She grimaced and left him while struggling to do so.

He powered down and looked over to Koneko who was in terror.

He said "Don't worry about a thing Koneko. I will never use this power on you."

She shakingly replied "You promise?"

He said "Yes. I will never, ever harm you. physically and emotionally. I would never use this power to abuse a girl."

She warmed up to his answer and said "Yay. Thank you Issei-senpai."

He picked her up on his back and finished the walk home.

They were now at the house and Koneko was sitting in the living room of his house. Issei introduced her and said "This is Koneko and she will be staying with me. okay?"

His parents tried to protest but he stopped them saying "I do not care what you say. She will stay with me and that is final. She has nowhere to go and needs someone to care for her."

Then his mother said "Well... okay then... she can stay. I know you would never hurt this girl since you clearly protected her and care for her. One rule though, don't make me a grandma just yet."

At hearing this, Koneko became crimson in the cheeks and Issei said while blushing "Mom, would you quit joking that way. I am not going to rape her and she won't do the same."

She giggled and left the two of them alone.

They went into Issei's room and Koneko said "Your mom really thinks that we would do that?"

Issei said "No, she just teases me about it. She knows that I would never do that unless the other person wanted it too. Come on, off to bed."

Issei got into bed and was shocked by Koneko who was in a cute little night shirt and pajama shorts. She climbed on top of Issei's chest and said "Goodnight Issei-senpai."

He petted her head and said "Goodnight my little Koneko."

With that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Well I got this one done and it is also just laying some groundwork.

hope you like the story so far

laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


	3. Old Paths Cross

Hey guys. I know that some may be asking "Well why was Koneko so fragile and sensitive?"

The reason behind that was that in the story, she had never met Rias yet. In fact, through the rewriting of history, I am making the past even better by making them fall in love with Issei even sooner. This was the only way I could make Koneko fall in love with him. I first had to make him give up on perverted ways and then meet Koneko at a very fragile time in her life. By doing that, she falls for him easier than if he met her after she met Rias, not to mention she will be one of the first girls that is with him. I will be following your requests and adding girls as time goes on. I first needed to tackle the hardest one which was Koneko. I didn't put in that she was being raped like in my last story that had her in it but I still put a sensitive point in her life that allowed Issei to get close to her.

Anyway, enough of that. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Old Paths Cross

* * *

Issei woke up and saw that Koneko was laying there and sleeping peaceful in a little ball on his chest and stomach. He decided to wait a little to wake her up because he thought she looked kinda cute when she slept, not that she didn't when she was awake, but still.

Issei waited for about 5 minutes and then gently woke her up.

He rubbed her head and said gently "Koneko. Time to get up."

She opened her eyes slightly and then cutely yawned.

She sat up carefully and rubbed her eyes as she said "Morning already?"

Issei pet her head and said "Sadly, yes my cute little Koneko. Come on, we can go down and I will make you some breakfast. Deal?"

Her ears perked up as she said cutely "Really? You would make me something to eat? I am sooo hungry."

He laughed and said "Yeah of course I will. Now come on, I am sure my parents are just waiting for us anyway."

He pet her head and she purred as he did so.

They both got up and dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Once down there, they could see that Issei's mom was drinking coffee and his dad was at the table eating and drinking coffee.

Issei got out some cooking things and made her a special breakfast. The breakfast consisted of fish and rice. He cooked the rice to a nice and soft feeling.

He got out some bread and put it on the side.

He gave it to Koneko and she eyed the dish like it was the best thing she had ever seen in her life. Issei's parents were shocked and said "Sorry to doubt you but, when did you learn how to cook?"

He said "Well when you have to cook for yourself for a long time then kind of pick it up. I guess you could say that I learned it so that I wouldn't taste a brick of charcoal for breakfast every morning."

He proceeded to make and eat breakfast. When Koneko first ate her breakfast, she was skeptical because of what they were saying but then, after taking one bite she said "Wow Issei-senpai! This is actually really good!"

His parents were shocked that she called him '_senpai_' but were even more shocked when she said that it tasted good.

They grew curious and asked for a taste. Koneko gave his mom a taste and she gasped.

She said "Oh my god Issei. This is actually some pretty good cooking. What is your secret?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well it is nothing really. I just had experimented at first and came up with new ways to cook. For rice, cook until it is warm and soft and don't be afraid to test it. For fish, the best taste is when it is browned and not when it is dark brown but a light and slightly browned look to it."

Koneko said "Normally I am not one for cooked fish but this actually tastes pretty good."

He chuckled and said "Well thank you guys it means alot that you like it."

They continued to eat and went on with their daily routines.

Issei said that he needed to talk with Ophis about something.

All Koneko paid attention to was that he needed to see Ophis and that it was something about what Ddraig and Albion told him about.

They walked over to the park where Ophis normally is and met up with her.

Ophis said "Hello Issei. I see that your night went rather well. Do you mind if I stay with you too?"

Issei panicked and said "w-w-why i-is t-that O-Ophis?"

She said "Calm down. I just get lonely with no one to call my friend."

Issei grew concerned at this and said "Ophis, I always considered you my friend. You helped me so I could live and not die from Samael's curse. I honestly wouldn't mind you staying with me. What do you say Ophis? Wanna be my friend like Koneko is?"

Ophis was shocked but then happy as she said "Oh yes Issei. I would love that alot. Yay. I made my first friend."

Issei said "Oh yeah, there was something that I wanted to ask you."

She said "What is it Issei?"

Issei replied "Ddraig and Albion said that there was a way to get familiars from some guy called the pet master. Where do I go for this?"

Ophis said "Oh do you have anyone in mind? There is one place and it actually opens up tomorrow. It only happens once a month but it is a place for devils and anyone that has dark abilities. You actually qualify since you have the Boosted Gear. Ddraig is actually a very rare and destructive and powerful dragon. He has abilities around what it took to fight with angels alone. Along with that, he has very dark abilities. Some even say that he was said to be the origin of darkness and the reason for Satan to be who he was."

Issei asked Ddraig "Hey partner, is this true? Are you really the origin of darkness?"

Ddraig sighed and said "Yes, I am the original dark creature and not only the creator of darkness but the origin of destruction. Basically, if anyone has killing intent, I will be able to tell."

Issei said "Well now it all makes sense."

Issei started to think back to his training with Azazel.

**flashback **

Azazel said "Okay Issei. So far we have learned of the destructive force that Ddraig can use and the Holy abilities that Albion has. One thing we must work on today is getting you to be able to summon dark magic circles to teleport and defend as well as attack."

Issei said "Wow. I can really do that?"

He replied "Yes. Now try to focus your dragon energy into a circle and inscribe it with these writings to give it the abilities of you."

Azazel handed him a piece of paper with some ancient writing on it.

Issei focused hard for a while and then saw that his dragonic energy began pouring out of him and formed a dark purple circle with a dragon head in the center as the emblem that was colored crimson. As he began to focus, his energy began inscribing the writings on the border. The writing was a very light blue color.

Issei finally finished and Azazel said "Good. Now that you have finished writing the inscription, you will be able to summon it. All I am concerned about is the fact that you have both heavenly and demonic colors in this. Unless-"

He was deep in thought and then snapped out of it saying "Ah! Issei, since you have both of the heavenly dragons. One of darkness and one of light, you are now like a pure devil. You have the dark powers of devils but don't have the effects to pure objects. If light hits you, you won't be damaged. You are truly one of a kind."

Issei said "Thanks, so that means that I am able to do things like a human with no effect to holy objects or light but I still have energy of a devil."

**flashback over **

Issei said "Yes Ophis. Since it will be tomorrow then I will make the journey there today and wait to go to see the pet master tomorrow. Shall we get going then Ophis?"

Ophis said "Yes. The sooner we get there then the better chance we get of being able to make it to the pet master."

Issei summoned his magic circle and all three of them went through.

They came out of the other side of the portal at a very tall castle. He said "What is this place Ophis?"

She replied "This is the house of the Gremory clan. In fact, it is the house of Rias Gremory."

Issei's eyes opened wide in realization and said "This is Rias house? I knew she was royalty but I never thought that her family owned a freaking CASTLE!"

They walked in the gate and were stopped by some guards. They said "Halt! State your name and business!"

Issei confidently said "I am Issei Hyoudou and I am here to speak with the Gremory clan in matters concerning familiars."

The guard looked at him with a weird look and said "There is no clan called Hyoudou."

Issei said "I am not a devil. I am the Sekiryuutei. Now are you going to let me in or am I going to have to speak with the head of the household?"

They said "No sir! You're clear. Please proceed."

He walked in and went to a room where a servant was. It just so happened to be the main hall.

Issei said to the servant "Can you get me Sirzechs and Rias Gremory?"

The servant nodded and went to get them. The three of them sat there in silence until Ophis said "Okay so I know why you called Sirzechs but why did you call Rias too?"

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in with what looked like his sister. They both had crimson colored hair and the man said "Yes, why do you call us here, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Issei said "Well it is nice to see you too Sirzechs. I have come here to ask that you allow me to find me a familiar. I know that you hold the portal so I need permission to use it."

He replied "Yes, you do need it but, if I may ask, why do you need my sister Rias in here as well?"

Issei replied and said "The reason for that was simply to get to know her. That's all."

Sirzechs said "What is your name sir? What is your business with my sister?"

He replied "I am Issei Hyoudou, I am a rare Sekiryuutei. Like I said before, I simply wish to talk with her and get to know her."

Sirzechs was puzzled and said "Issei, Sekiryuutei's are not as rare as you might think."

He chuckled and said "Yes, that much is true. However, this is the first time that one has appeared that controls both of the heavenly dragons."

Sirzechs was skeptical and said "If you truly possess both then prove it young Sekiryuutei."

Issei complied and called out "Twin Heaven balance breaker!"

The balance breaker came out onto him and you saw it was crimson, the same shade as their hair, and it was lined with blue.

Rias and Sirzechs were shocked and bowed out of respect.

Rias said to her brother "So the prophecy _is _true. One day, the Sekiryuutei will possess both heavenly dragons."

Sirzechs nodded.

Issei powered down but kept out his dragon wings.

He said "As I am possessor of these gears and part dragon, I see no further reason to prove myself. Will I be able to use the portal?"

Sirzechs nodded and then Rias said "If you are part dragon, and have the dragon of destruction at that, do you have evil pieces yet?"

Issei said "I have them already since I am at the level I am. I however need to find people to use them for. They will fully manifest once I get my first familiar."

Rias said "Well then...you should get them as soon as you get the familiar. I wish to accompany you in your quest."

Sirzechs said "Ah...I suppose this was bound to happen. I give you permission Rias. Issei, if you would choose to, I will give you Rias as one of your pieces. In return, I wish that you take care of her and protect the peace between worlds. Do we have a deal?"

Issei said "Yes sir. I promise to take the burden of protection upon myself. I will make sure she is safe. Thank you for this Sirzechs."

They went and set up for sleeping arrangements.

They were given a room that had a very large bed.

Issei climbed on and soon after, Koneko claimed her usual spot on his chest. This time, Ophis climbed into bed with them and laid on the right side of Issei. Rias decided that since it was going to be normal anyway, that she would climb in bed with them. She went to bed on Issei's left side, using his arm as a body pillow.

Issei thought to himself 'I wonder how else I will change history. I wonder what awaits us on the other end of that portal.'

Issei said goodnight to the girls and sleep took them all.

* * *

Well I have a feeling that people might wonder why Sirzechs is all laid back when it comes to his sister. The reason for that is that in this story, if Rias doesn't get what she wants, sometimes she has a tendency to end up with it anyway so he just agreed to avoid further conflict.

I threw the part of Ophis in there so that she doesn't entirely hate great red and doesn't try to cause trouble. Also because I think that she really just felt lonely so giving a friend like Issei to her allows for the hate to subside over time.

As for the familiars, I am going to have them as a surprise for now but next chapter will reveal who and what they are.

The familiars will be gained next chapter and note that I say that with a plural.(hint hint)

For now, let that soak in and I will see ya later!

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
